A Ghost IS a person
by YuiRose
Summary: After Ed had the injury from Scar. He's been seeing someone in his reflection! Until one day, she comes out of the Mirror to help the two boys. She's hiding something though, will she confess to Al and Ed what happened to her? Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

EdPOV:

Ever since the injury I got from Scar, I've been seeing a girl in my reflection next to me. She doesn't do anything, she just stands their, smiling while her hand is on my shoulder. She has long blond hair that is tied into a braid, her eyes are the deep color blue, and she just wears black. Today she looked different though, she wasn't right next to me, she was just looking around the room.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled to her, she looked at me and held a mirror. In it I could see myself "I don't understand" She held it closer to my face, a light appeared and I closed my eyes. When I opened them she was no longer in my reflection, but she was standing right in front of me

"Now. Only you can see me, and only you can hear me. But other people can see me grab stuff." My jaw dropped, so she's a ghost?

"Oh yeah! You can call me Ayani! I will be at your service for the rest of your life. Wanna prank Roy?" I grinned

"This is gunna be awesome."

NormalPOV:

Ayani was standing at the door, waiting for Roy to walk through the door to trip on her foot into a bucket of water. After a few minutes he was walking down the hall, Ed and Ayani where giggling.

Roy tripped over 'nothing' and his face landed in the bucket of water, Ayani bursted out laughing while Ed was hiding his grin

"Roy~ the~ Baka~!" Ayani yelled while poking his face

"What the? Who is touching my face?" Roy said in confusion

Ed bursted out laughing when he saw Ayani slam the bucket on his head

"Teehee!"

"FullMetal! Stop this right now!"

"Stop what? A bucket? Hahahaha!" Riza finally walked in, tripping over Roy and falling onto Ayani

"Meeeww! Holy shiz! Riza's so heavy! Ed! Help meee!" Edward walked over to Riza and helped her up

"Did I fall on something?"

"I didn't see anyone" Ed lied

"Your so adorable when you lie~!" Ayani yelled tackle hugging Ed, who fell on the floor

"GAH!" He yelled when she was hugging his neck "Get off..." Ayani stood up blushing a little. Roy and Riza had those 'Are you insane?' Faces. The ghost went over to Roy and Riza, she then grabbed Riza's hand and made her slap Roy

"Lt. Hawkeye!? What was that for?!" Roy yelled

"I didn't mean to! I swear!" Riza replied with her hands up

"Nice one!" Ed laughed like a mainiack

"Brother! Their you are- What happened?" Al saw everyone's position

"Pranks happened" The blond boy blurted out

~That night~

NormalPOV:

"Can Al see you?" Ed asked Ayani

"Only if you want him too... But I just trust you.." She replied looking down

"If you don't want too then you don't have too." He smiled

"Wanna know why I always would be holding your shoulder in the mirror?"

"I was about to ask you that"

"It was for support. You've been through hell, Edward. May I join your quest to get your bodies back?" She asked, hope in her eyes

"Sure. How do I explain this to Al?" He mumbled

"Oh don't worry, let me do it. I'll just pick up something when you say" She replied, holding a book, Edward nodded

~Day time~

"Al.. I have something you need to see.." Ed said while holding up a book

"What is it, brother?" Al asked worried

"Ayani, catch." He threw the book, Ayani caught it perfectly

"B-Brother! The book is floating! Is this a new kind of alchemy?" The armor asked

"No. It's a spirit. Her name is Ayani, she doesn't want to show herself to you though. But she wants to help us. So if you see anything floating, thats just her." Al studied Ed carefully and saw he wasn't lying

"Ayani? Could you please let me see you? I won't hurt you." Silence was in the room until a figure came from the shadows

"..Hi..." She fiddled with her braid

"Wooww! Why do you have animel ears and a tail?"

"Because I can now since I'm a spirit." Her ears twitched

"What should we do?" Ed asked, Al shrugged while Ayani was in thought

"How about we go visit Winry? I bet she'll be happy!" Both the boys nodded

"Wait. How do you know about Winry?" They both asked

"I've been following you ever since you joined. I was courious." Her legs swung from the bed.

Al and Ed looked away, "So.. You where their when.. Nina.." She nodded, pain and sorrow in her eyes.

"Well. Come on! Lets go visit Winry!" Ayani pulled Ed's arm, and Ed pulled Al's arm.

Everyone in the hall (AKA Arm Strong, Roy and hughs) stared at them, in their vision, Ed is being pulled by an unknown force "Ayani! Slow down!" The brothers yelled

"Who?-" They where gone before Roy could start

**Ed: So... Ayani... I- GAH -almost falls-**

**Me: -on Ed's shoulders- No, no, noo~! Not yet ****Eddy!**

**Ayani: Ehem. YuiRose is VERY sorry for not updating much, she is getting ready for school and stuff. Soon homework and her annoying brother will be in her way.**

**Me: -has a plate of fruit pie- Yes. I'm very sorry! I will try to update as much as I can before school, and when school comes. I will type and do homework at the same time!**

**Ayani&Al: Please review if you feel like it! **


	2. Chapter 2

~Winry's house~

Ayani walked in front of Ed, while Al walked behind them both.

"Did you remember to call, Master?" She asked

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Ed yelled, not hearing all of what she said

"Fine."

"Ayani! Watch out!-" A wrench hit her in the head, she fell down onto the grass seeing stars

"What the?! How did that happen?!" Winry yelled

"... What did what happen?" Ed lied

"I feel dizzy" Ayani whined, her hair came loose. Winry walked back inside the house

"Here, I'll carry you."

"N-No! You'll look weird! I can walk! See~?-" She stumbled back down "Fine... I'll appear.. LAST person though!" Ayani yelled as Ed lifted her off her feet, her face turned red

"Um. Winry? Do you have a bandage somewhere?" Al asked

"Why- Oh my gosh! What happened?" Winry almost yelled

"You kind of hit me with a wrench.." Ayani replied, rubbing her head smiling

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you!" She said in shame shaking her hands

"Its fine. Can I sit down for a sec?" Ed set her down on the couch

"Wow Ed, I can't believe you're not dating her" She whispered to Ed

"W-W-W-W-WHAT!?" He yelled, startling Den and Winry

"Come here Dennie! Don't let Ed-chan scare you" Den jumped into her lap

"Ed? When we get back.. Can I visit someone?"

"Who?" He asked

"Someone... I know..." She looked back at the dog when he licked her necklace

"Whats that?" Ed asked, pointing to the necklace

"Just a gift from my father. Like?" She held up the pure black necklace, it had a white crystal in the middle

"Whats your last name anyway?"

"Koduchan, why?"

"Just wondering-"

"I'm back with some pain killers!" Winry interrupted

"Oh! Thats fine! I don't need one" She said with a smile

"Oh.. Ok. Oh! I haven't introduced myself! How rude of me! I'm Winry Rockbell" She said,

"I'm Ayani! Ayani Koduchan!" She said with glee.

"Where is-" He was interrupted by Winry

"Shopping."

"Ok" (A/N OH NO! I'M DEAD! I SNEEZED ON THE KEY BOARD! XC) He replied

"I'm going to go outside for a while. Ed, come with me!" Ayani begged

"Don't you think its getting too dark out?" Al said

"Nope!"

Ayani pulled Ed out. They walked to the graves, they walked to Ed and Al's mother, Ayani went into the dirt in her ghost form. When she came out, she had a woman next to her, she had brown braided hair with deep blue eyes, she was wearing a dress-like gowned. She glowed dimly, the blond boy cried

"Trisha... Edward.." Ayani smiled as they both hugged each other

"Edward.."

"Mom.."

Ayani ran to get Al, not knowing why she hadn't bring him along.

"Mother!" He hugged her

"Alphones?" Sadness in her eyes

"Trisha. They missed you very much. And as children, where very desperate. Please understand" Ayani bowed, Trisha nodded

"I'm sorry Ed. But I have to go now, by staying here any longer, I will drain more of Ayani's energy. Remember, never give up." She sunk back into the dirt, waving goodbye to her sons

"Ed?" He was on his knee's, smiling while tears prickled down his cheeks

"Thank you Ayani, your the best spirit ever." Both brothers said with a happy tone

"You don't have to thank me... I... Just..." She sat down "Oof. I'm going to.. Ummm? Something"

"You alright?" They asked

"Yep. Tell Winry I left. I gotta go invisible. You'll see stuff floating around the house, try to distract her.." Ed nodded,


	3. Chapter 3: Confessed love

"Hey.. Ayani?" Al asked the ghost girl

"Yes, Al?" She replied with a smile

"You like my brother, don't you" You couldn't see him smile but you could tell he was

"W-W-What gave you that idea?!" Ayani yelled, cheeks blood-red

"Heheh!" The armor chuckled,

"Hmph." She looked at her open hand "I can't. I will never be able to love, it's impossible"

"Why?" Al asked

"Because. He's human, I'm a ghost... Listen, Al. I need to tell you something before it's to late.. I-" She was interrupted by the door slamming open to show a blond-haired kid with gold eyes wearing black with a red coat.

"C'mon you slow pokes! We have to go!" He yelled, causing Ayani's frown to vanish into a fake smile

"Okay, okay! I'll be right there!" Ayani and Al yelled. The ghost turned back to the armor and leaned closer to his face "I'm not going to last long, please don't tell Ed" She whispered as the blonde shut the door

"W-What do you mean?" Al asked

"I was banned from the spirit world, I only have a year to live..." She answered, the armor turned its helmet to check the calendar, only 9 more months until next year..

Silence was in the room as Ayani hugged Al "I'll truly die.. Don't be sad, I won't be going to heaven or hell, because I will remain in the earth's crust resting forever.. And I'm happy," She smiled brightly, Al nodded slightly and stood up with her still clinging to him

"Well. Let's go, brother doesn't like waiting, and I don't want to waste your time sitting here doing nothing." He said, not noticing her clinging

"Kay!" Ayani smiled "To be truthful.." The door creaked open, they didn't notice though "I do... I do like Ed... More than anything.." She blushed as Al chuckled.

They did not know, that Edward himself was listening to that last sentience. It will take a miracle to save Ayani.

~In the train to central~

"Umm.. Ayani?" Ed asked

"Yeah?" Ayani looked to him,

"How, exactly did you die?" He asked in curiosity

"... I was... Executed..." She whimpered as Ed's eyes widened

"Y-You.. Killed someone?"

"Yeah... But.. It was the right thing to do, Ed.. His name was Johnathon Tucker.. No one knew, but he made Chimeras at his home in secret. How did I know?.. He took one of my friends along with me, and turned him into.. A Chimera.." Ayani looked down "He had made 109 Chimeras.." and started crying. Edward embraced her, anger and sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I asked.." He said sorrowfully

"Its fine.." Her eyes closed, Ed stiffened. He had a ghost girl sleeping in his arms, plus a suit of armor giggling from his sudden movement

"Calm down brother. She won't bite"

"Very funny, Al" He said in a sarcastic tone. Ed looked back down to the ghost and patted her head "She's kinda cute when she sleeps.." He mumbled quiet enough that Al couldn't hear

"Hm?" The armor asked

"N-Nothing."


End file.
